His and Her
by yuuki13
Summary: As children, Jellal and Erza were not able to say what they really felt. Now that they met again, things are not as simple as they were when they were kids. As much as they want to smooth things out, the tears shed and the pain felt, are things that they can't change. Will their feelings this time materialize into words or it will continue the way it is, buried inside their hearts?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Fairy Tail. **

* * *

**Chapter One – Opening Ceremony****_  
_**

**Opening Ceremony~**

"Jellal Fernandez from the first year, advanced class," the headmaster called. A blue-haired guy with a tattoo around his right eye emerged from the back stage and walked towards the podium.

The atmosphere of boredom and silence was immediately replaced by excitement and whispers from the crowd. A lot of them can't help themselves glancing at the scarlet-haired girl who is standing straight, not minding the whispers and glances that she was getting.

"I was expecting that Erza-san would be delivering the opening speech…"

"Me too. I heard that Jellal Fernandes had a higher score than her in the admission test, so he ended up doing it."

"Really? What a disappointment."

"But somehow I feel a bit sorry for her..."

Gossips continued to fuel the noise and excitement from the crowd. Whether it's about him, or her or something else that the people were talking about, Erza didn't care. What mattered to her at that moment, was the blue-haired guy on stage.

"_Is that really him? Is he the same Jellal I knew as a child?" Erza thought. _

"Good morning. As we embark in a new adventure…" Jellal started off. To the people around her, it seems that Erza was listening because of the perfect posture that she manages to pull off, wherein, actually her mind is having a voyage in her memories.

"_That's him. It has to be. His voice sounded deeper from what I used to remember, but it still bears that enchanting feature, that can make dreamy things seem true…" Erza thought._

_**FLASHBACK~**_

"_Erza-chan, do you believe in things such as fate and love?" Jellal asked out of the blue._

"_W…Why a… are asking such things Jellal?" Erza replied trying to hide the nervousness in her voice and the blush on her face._

"_Nothing, I just want to hear what you think about it. People laugh at me when I tell them that once I met the person I'll really love, I'll treat her as a princess and I'll be like a prince that will love and protect her. Even if I have to defeat a dragon, I'll do it just for her!" Jellal proclaimed passionately._

_Erza tried to stop herself from laughing but failed to do it._

"_What?! Are you also going to laugh at me Erza?!"_

"_No, it's not what I meant," Erza replied, wiping the tears of laughter that she had on her eyes. "It's just that I never expected you to have such ideas in mind."_

"_So what do you think about it?" Jellal asked again with a pout in his face._

"_The person that you will love will really feel treasured. To be cared like a princess and loved by someone like a prince, she's really a lucky person."_

_**END OF FLASHBACK~**_

Erza thought of several strategies on how she's going to talk to Jellal. She didn't want people to misunderstand the thing between Jellal and her. After all she's approaching him to resolve a misunderstanding they had before, not to create a new one.

"Erza. Erza." Mirajane called, shaking the shoulder of the girl in front of her.

"Huh?" Erza reacted as if she was interrupted from a day-dream.

"The Opening Ceremony is over. It's time to go to our classrooms." Mirajane explained.

"Ahhh…Shall we go then?"

As Erza and Mirajane made their way to the classroom, Erza was secretly looking in which classroom Jellal is in so that she'll know what strategy to use. Unfortunately, Erza was not able to see the blue-haired guy anywhere.

"We're here." Mirajane said. Erza was looking down so she didn't notice the sign above the door.

Mirajane opened the sliding door. The noise was able to catch Erza's attention, enough for her to look up, and there she saw what she was looking for, a blue-haired guy seating at second row nearest the window.

"_How could have I forgotten?! He is in the advanced class and so am I, which means that we are in the same class."_

* * *

A.N.: So how was it? This is my first multi-chapter fanfic for Erza and Jellal! Thanks for reading and giving a review! Have a nice day! =)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – The Talk**

**Homeroom~**

It has been a week since the school has started and things about Jellal are still on the blur, whether he is really Erza's long lost childhood friend or just someone who possess the same name and hair color. She tried many times to talk to him but it's either he is not around, surrounded by people, or receiving a confession, which he would reject later on.

"Are you okay?" Mirajane greeted as she settles herself in her seat, near the door.

"I just feel a bit tired," Erza replied sheepishly, her head rested on the desk. She was starting to get tired from waiting for the proper time to settle things with Jellal.

Few moments later, Scorpio-sensei arrived.

"For our homeroom today, we shall elect our class representatives, one from the boys and one from the girls."

"Eh!" Almost the whole class was shocked. After all, it has only been a week since school has started.

"Come on guys, we you can do it! Any volunteers?" Scorpio-sensei started off. No one in class replied. It was as if Scorpio-sensei was talking to the facilities in the classroom.

"Any nominees?"

"Jellal Fernandes!" the boys shouted together, smiling naughtily at blue-haired guy seating near the window.

"As if I can do something about it." Jellal replied, and then gave out a loud sigh.

"That settles the boys. How about you, girls?"

Mirajane stood up and gave her bet. "I nominate Erza Scarlet."

"Hai!" The girls replied in unison. Erza was expecting that there would be some people who would disagree, because of the gossips that had spread about her during the Opening Ceremony.

"If that's what you wish." Erza replied.

"That settles everything. Class reps, see me at the teacher's office after class. Advanced Class, you're dismissed!"

**After class~**

"What's with that teacher?! Letting us do his job!" Jellal complained.

"There is nothing much that we can do. Let's just do these quickly, so that we can go home early." Erza replied as they settle themselves in the classroom. They were seated facing each other, three tables in between them.

They divided the papers into two piles, one for the boys and one for the girls. Jellal worked on the boy's pile and Erza worked on the girl's pile. Both of them did their work in silence.

_"This is the chance that I'm waiting for. But how am I going to ask him?" Erza thought looking at the slimming pile on Jellal's desk._

"Ummm…" Erza broke the silence between them. For a second their eyes met but Erza was the first one to break it and returned to her work, trying her best not to show any sign of nervousness from the guy in front of her.

" 'Are you the Jellal Fernandes whom I spent my childhood with?' Is that what you wanted to ask?" Jellal continued working. No trace of emotion emanated from him.

Erza just nodded. It's true that it's the question that she wanted to ask him, but there were a lot more in her mind. She felt afraid. Afraid, that once she started asking him, a lot more would follow.

"Yes, we did spend our childhood together." Jellal answered.

"Then, why did you just leave without just leave without saying a word? Did you really mean those words that you told me on the day that I last saw you?" Erza immediately asked back, letting her emotions get over her.

_**Flashback~**_

_That afternoon, Erza was waiting for Jellal in the park. She wanted to give him a crown made of flowers and tell him the special feelings that she has towards him._

_She saw Jellal's figure growing larger and clearer as he walked towards her. He stopped with some distance between them. This is not the usual, happy and energetic Jellal that Erza knew. There was definitely something wrong with him._

"_Jellal, are you okay?" Erza moved closer to him with the crown of flowers on her hands. "If you need some help or someone to talk to, I'm just here okay? Here I made you some…" Before Erza could finish whatever she was saying, Jellal swayed his hand and sent the crown of flowers on the ground, destroying it._

"_I hate frail people like you. Don't ever talk to me again." Then, Jellal ran off, leaving Erza crying hard on her knees. _

_And that was the last time that they saw each other. She waited for him the next day. Nobody arrived except for the news that his family moved out of town._

_**End of flashback~**_

"Just forget what happened back then. I myself can't clearly remember what happened anyway" Jellal laughed. "So, how's Milianna, Shou, Wally, and Simon?" Jellal asked. Obviously he lied and wanted to change the topic of their conversation.

"Milliana, Shou, Wally, were moving around the country as always." Erza answered ordinarily. She knew that juicing out the things from him would get them nowhere.

"And Simon?" Jellal inquired with enthusiasm.

"He died in an accident two years ago." Both of them fell silent.

"I'm sorry about that." His words were sincere. A hint of pain and sadness were visible in his eyes.

"I'm planning to visit his grave this weekend for his death anniversary. If you want to, you can join me."

"That might be a good idea." Jellal whispered.

At the end of the day both of them had things that they weren't able to tell, just like a buried treasure. Something that was so important and well-cared of, only to become a cause of pain and misunderstanding, meant to be forgotten and never to be brought up again, unless fate and time intervenes.

* * *

Hi minna? How are you doing? I hope you're doing fine! XD

I'm thinking of shipping Gray and Ultear... What do you think about them? XD

To those who read, especially those who followed, added to their favorites and gave a review, Thank you very much! I'm looking forward to your responses! XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Simon's Grave**

**On the train~**

It's been awhile since the train started moving. Jellal and Erza didn't talk much, creating a subtle atmosphere, perfect for them to think about things. Jellal was leaning on the window looking far away, while Erza was just looking at random things that caught her attention.

"6 years have really passed huh…"Jellal broke the silence between them. It seems that he was trying to convince himself to believe what he just said. Erza somehow understood his feelings. She may not be a hundred percent sure about it but, they might be thinking about the same things.

"Within those 6 years, a lot of things can happen. Things and people that were always with you may not there anymore, and you, yourself might have turned into someone you never expected." Erza continued.

"But, no matter how things and people change there will always be marks that will make people remember that such thing and person existed, right?" Jellal stated still looking away. Her imagination might just be playing with her, but did she just saw Jellal touch the tattoo around his right eye?

Yeah, right. There are still a lot of things that she didn't know and understand about him. He's always been like that. The moment that she thought that he is already within her reach, he would run off somewhere again, but then, he would always show up to cheer her on.

"I never imagined you'll become what you are now. After all you've always been crying when we were kids…" Jellal laughed, as a memory of Erza crying in front of him flashed in his mind.

"Well, sorry about that…" Erza pouted as blush on her cheeks started to appear.

This was the first time that she heard and saw Jellal laugh again, ever since they met. She can't help smiling at the blue-haired guy in front of her. How she wished that moments like this with him would last forever.

* * *

**Simon's grave~**

Simon's grave was just the same as the ones around it, a pentagon shaped slab of stone, where the Simon's name and other details were written on it.

"Are those lilies and rosemary?" Erza asked pointing at the small bouquet that Jellal lay on Simon's grave.

"Yup, lilies mean peace and rosemary means remembrance. I thought that it might be nice to bring some flowers." Jellal replied, and then stood behind Erza. As expected, he had his own way of doing things in a cool and graceful manner.

Erza brought her own offering too, a couple of candles and a crown made of sweet pea. Jellal was surprised to see the crown of flowers that Erza offered to Simon. Even though that the flowers were different, it is still a crown of flowers, the same thing that Erza planned to give Jellal, but he destroyed it before he even accepted it.

"Simon has always been there supporting me in anything I do. He never turned me down even once. But I was selfish, I took him for granted. I only thought for myself, I didn't notice that what I was doing was already hurting him but, still he continued to support me." Erza's voice was trembling, she was about to cry. "Earlier that day, the day we last met, Simon helped me to gather the flowers that I used for the crown of flowers that I was planning to give you. He knew that…"

"Stop it Erza." Jellal commanded. He knew what she was about to say but it's too painful for him to hear it come out of her lips, the thing that they should have been but never happened, especially now that he chose someone else over her.

"If I knew that things would turn out that way, I should have given him a chance..." This time Erza cried. Jellal hugged her and allowed her to cry in his chest. He knew exactly what Erza meant. Because he, himself thought that if it's Simon, he would surely make Erza happy unlike him.

"It's not your fault." Jellal whispered to her. He can't bring himself to say that it's his fault. He can only admit it to himself. If he didn't let emotions get over him that day, and told Erza and the others a proper good-bye, they wouldn't have the regrets that they have now. He has decided, he will end this now, right at this moment. He has to let her go.

"I'm sorry, but this will be the last time. I can't be by your side anymore. The next time you cry I won't be the one who will comfort and cheer up anymore. I already found someone else that I have to protect." Jellal told Erza. He felt Erza cried harder. He tried doing it in the gentlest manner he knew but in the end in whatever way you do it, pain is still pain.

"Don't worry. If it is you, I know that you'll be fine. You managed to be strong all through this time, right? You just have to keep going." He rested his hands on her cheeks and rested his forehead on hers. This is the least he can do, to help her rebuild the pride that she holds for herself.

"Yeah…" Erza managed to answer. She let go of Jellal, wiped the tears on her face and regained her composure. "Who's the lucky girl? Is she from school?"

"Yeah…" The word escaped Jellal's mouth. He didn't know what to think do and feel anymore. Melancholic? Relieved? Exhausted? He's lost. What he felt didn't matter to him anymore. All he knows that what he did was for the best, for happiness of the people he treasured.

* * *

_**Next Chapter:**_

"_I thought that as long as he is within my reach, even though there is someone else beside him, I'll be fine… But what's this I'm feeling?"_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I'm not trolling. I'm serious. Jellal has a girfriend. Just accept that fact_ for now, _okay? =) **

**Though, I think that some of you has already an idea on who is it... Just keep quiet about it~ XD**

**What do you think about the next chapter? Are you excited about it?**

**As usual~ I'll be waiting for your responses! Let me feel your love through your reviews! hahahaha~**

**- Yuuki~**


End file.
